


A Falling Star

by SidneyDR



Category: Daredevil (TV), Daredevil Netflix
Genre: Daredevil Netflix - Freeform, Daredevil x Reader - Freeform, F/M, Matt Murdock x reader - Freeform, suicide warning, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil x Reader story. Reader has lost all hope and faith. Can a certain Devil of Hell's Kitchen gain her trust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Dark I Can Hear Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Daredevil x Reader I have ever written. This used to be an X-Men x reader but I lost my inspiration sooo...  
> Any feedback is appreciated. I apoligize for any grammar mistakes as english is not my native language.

~present~

 

It was nearly two hours past midnight when you pushed the metal door open as the tears streamed down your cheeks. You were now at the top of the appartment building not so far from your home in Hell's Kitchen . Home.. you didn't like to think of it as 'home', a home was where one would feel safe, not afraid. You slowly approached the edge of the roof and stopped once you were only a few inches away.  
As you looked down you could see nothing but some streetlights and two cars that were already almost out of sight. It was another cold night. You crossed your arms over your chest when you felt a cold breeze , although it didn't matter much. You wouldn't be cold anymore soon. Not cold and not sad. You just wanted it all to end.

You were barely five when you discovered your ability . When you were at your best friend's birthday party and had accidently knocked over your glass of water, you tried to catch the glass and reached for it before it hit the ground. You didn't manage to catch the glass, however, you did manage to catch the water. After your best friend's parents found out what happened, they never invited you again and told you to stay away from your friend. You spend your whole young life trying to hide your powers and just stayed out of everyone's sight. Not having any friends definitely took a toll on you. You just couldn't trust anyone anymore.

Luckily you still had your mother to cheer you up. She was the only one that you trusted, the thought of losing her made you sick to your stomage. She would always protect you, even from your older brother. He would often become violent towards the both of you, and call you horrible things. You could still remember the things he said, like knives punching in your chest. He would call you a freak, telling you you were ugly and stupid. Another tear streamed down your cheek as you recall what exactly it was that made you come here, that made you give up.

 

~ 10 hours earlier ~

 

You and your brother were at home, while your mother was out grocery shopping. You hated to be alone with your brother. He would always find a way to humiliate you. And today was not different, he made you scrub the toilet and bathroom floor with a toothbrush. You were almost finished when your phone rang. You looked at the screen and saw it was your mother, a smile tugging at your lips as you answered it.

"Hi mom, what do you need?"

" Y/N?" a man said.

"Uhm yes. Who is this? Why are you calling with my mother's phone?" raising an eyebrow in confussion.

" Miss Y/N . This is officer St. John. I have some bad news to tell you, could you please take a seat?"

"Uhm okay. I'm sitting." You lied as you were still standing up.

"Miss Y/N. Your mother has had an accident. She-”

"WHAT?! IS SHE OKAY?? TO WHAT HOSPITAL ARE THEY TAKING HER??" you started to panic while you bolted out of the bathroom to get your coat.

"I am truly sorry Miss Y/N.... she didn't make it."

 

Your grasp on your phone thightened as your face became pale white. 

 

~present~

 

You hugged yourself, trying to stop the sobs that made your whole body shake and tremble. You take a deep breath and step on the edge of the roof. Looking down once more to see that no one was to be seen on the street below you. No cars, no people. You close your eyes, recalling your memories of your mother when you take the step into the deep.


	2. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this is part 2. :) Let me know if you like it or leave me feedback. I'm still learning. With the water thing I mean, human blood is 92% water so the reader is capable of controlling the blood in a human.

You take the step. When suddenly you feel yourself being pulled back forcefully. Falling on the ground with the person that pulled you back on the roof. “ WHAT THE HELL !!!” you shout. “ LET GO OFF ME !!!!” managing to pull yourself away from him you crawl to the side. This is when you finally see who it was that prevented you from jumping, the devil of hell's kitchen. Yes, you have heard of him, he was all over the news and people in the streets talked about him constantly. 

“Why?” he asked while going to stand up.

You looked at him confussed. “Why what?”

“Why were you trying to jump of the roof?” his voice was calm but you could hear he was still out of breath.

“That's none of your business !” you snapped back at him.   
You know he probably wants to help you, but you don't trust him. Why would you trust someone who hides their face?

“Just leave me alone, please..” your voice pleading as you went to stand up and started walking away from him.  
Before you could walk away, he walked towards you and grabbed you by the arm. 

“No please wait, I just want to help you !” 

You tried pulling your arm out of his grip, loosing your patience. “ Let go of my arm.” your voice demanding.

He shook his head “ Let's just talk for a moment okay?” 

'No !” you said loudly. 

You hated using your ability because they made you so tired, but you knew that it would be the only way to get away from him.   
You concentrated and used your powers to make the water inside his body act up.   
“What-” he started to loose his grip on your arm, and losing his balance until he was on his knees .  
This was your chance, you stopped using your powers and ran away as fast as you could.  
You didn't stop running until you were home.

It took you 10 minutes before you arrived home, you searched in the pockets of your jacket for your keys. You unlocked the door hoping that your brother was sleeping.   
When walking inside you noticed the lights in the livingroom were still on.   
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN !!!” a loud voice came from behind you, scaring the hell out of you.  
It was your brother and he looked very pissed off.  
“I just went ... I ..” your voice trembling.  
“GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND STAY THERE !!!” he growled at you and you knew you shouldn't anger him more.  
You went upstairs towards your room, trying to stop yourself from crying. Once inside shutting the door you pressed your back to it and slid down crying. You hugged your knees against your chest, your head burried between them. You never felt more alone. Offcourse you felt guilty for hurting the devil of Hell's Kitchen. He did just want to help you, but you did not want to be a burden, he had other people to save. People who probably had more problems then you.


	3. The Card

You must have been sitting against your door like that for approximately 30 minutes when you hear the window of your bedroom being opened. 

A wall standing in your way to be able to see what is happening. You slowly rise from the floor, trying to not alert the intruder of you presence. You sneak to the wall and press yourself to it, trying to peek around the corner. Before you can build up the courage to take a peek you hear a voice.

“ I know you're in here, you know.”  
You recognise his voice immediatly, and you realise you are in big trouble. 

“ I'm not going to hurt you.” his voice calm.  
You ponder the thought for a moment, and decide that it's better to deal with this quietly. Not liking the idea of alerting or waking your brother.   
Turning around the corner you see him again, the devil. 

“Following me is creepy, but you are actually breaking into my bedroom now ?” your voice irritated. 

“I uh .. you're the one that attacked me. So I 'm guessing we are even. ” 

You scoff “I 'attacked' you because you wouldn't let go off me remember ?!” 

“ I didn't want to let go because I didn't want you to kill yourself ! Look, I know you are scared, but I am not here to hurt you. I just want to help you.” his voice pleading. You can hear that he's telling the truth. 

“ Listen, I uhm... I'm sorry for attacking you, I just get scared when people touch me or grab me all of a sudden. I know who you are, you're that guy who's been helping the people in this city. The devil of Hell's Kitchen, or some people started to call you Daredevil.”

He smiles “So i've heard. “

“ I am fine, really. And I know there are so many people in this city that need your help so..-”

“ You also live here. “ He interupts you. “And you're lying when you say you are fine. I could hear you cry on the rooftop of that building, and I could hear you cry half an hour ago.”

You stand there, completely confused. “How could you have heard that ??”.

He takes a step closer “Let's just say I can here pretty much everything in this city. Just like I heard how your brother was acting towards you. I could hear your heartbeat, you are terrified of him.”

You shake your head, taking a step away from him. “I don't know what you're talking about”.

“I can help you.” He reaches for something in his pocket, a card.

“Take this, you can trust them and they will help you get away from here. Away from your brother, what he is doing, hurting you, is a crime.”  
You think for a moment but take the card from him. 

“Nelson and Murdock, attorneys at law ?” you read the card aloud, frowning. This city isn't famous for it's reliable or trustworthy lawyers.

He nods “ They are fairly new to the business. You can trust them, go to them. Tell them what's happening here. They will help you. Please, just go and talk with them at least.”

You nod “Okay, fine. I’ll go and meet them tomorrow.”  
“ Promise?” 

“ *sighs* Yeah yeah, I promise. Anything to stop you from breaking into my bedroom again.”

He laughs “Great, and I broke into your bedroom because you lost this earlier.” He pulls the heartshaped locket from his pocket and hands it to you. 

“My locket ! I didn’t even notice I lost it.” you open the locket, the picture of your mother still safe inside. “Thank you for returning this. Even after what I did.” You look at him to see if you might have hurt him worse then you intended. “Are you alright though.. did I…does it still hurt?.”

He shakes his head “No, just a bit nausious. What exactly did you do to me ?”.

“I..I uh can control water, and that means I can also control blood. I just made your bloodpressure drop.” Saying it out loud made you feel even more guilty. He took a moment to process what you just told him. 

“Please..uh… don’t do that again.” 

“I won’t !!” shaking your head “I’m really sorry uh… dude ?”

He nods and smiles. “I forgive you. And uh.. call me Daredevil I guess. Or..dude. whichever you prefer.”

A smile spreading across your face. “Alright dude.” 

“Alright.” He laughs. “It’s getting late, I need to get going. Go to those lawyers tomorrow. And..stay safe, okay?”.

“I will. So uh.. i’ll see you around ? Maybe ?..” 

He walks back towards your window. “You will. And uh.. lock your window.”  
You gave him a dirty look before he climbed back out of your window.

Having now locked your window you take another look at the card and put it in your pocket. Whilst being in your bed you couldn’t help but think about how you told him about you abilities and he still chose to help you. With certainty you knew the man dressed in all black would appear in your dreams tonight.


	4. Nelson And Murdock

The next morning you wake up early. You want to avoid facing your brother after what happened last night. Walking to your closet to pick out clothes that would be appropriate for meeting the lawyers. You sigh “Screw it.” and grab your favorite outfit. You get dressed and ready to go quite quickly. Grabbing the housekeys from your nightstand you quietly open your bedroom door and listen for any sign of your brother being awake. Silence. You carefully pull open your door hoping the wood won't crack much, closing it behind you. You tiptoe through the hallway, down the stairs and out the door. You take a deep breath once you are safe outside.

Grabbing the card that Daredevil gave you out of your pocket to see the address. Realising that it's only a couple of blocks away, you decide to walk there. Hell's Kitchen was a scary place to walk in, but ever since Daredevil started fighting crime the people of this city felt a little safer. It takes you 30 minutes before you arrive at the address. A rather small building for a law firm, you thought. You walked up the steps to the front door, noticing the small but charming sign, 'Nelson And Murdock Attorneys At Law' it reads. You go inside, it took you a minute but then you found a door with a paper tapped on it, scribbled on the paper it reads 'Nelson And Murdock, Attorneys at law again'. Just now you realised these lawyers just started their business, perhaps that is why they have not been corrupted yet?.

You wonder if you should just go inside or knock first, you decide to knock. The clacking sound of heels coming closer let's you know someone is present. The door is being opened and a pretty, blonde woman stands in front of you with a smile spreading across her face.

“Hi, Welcome to Nelson And Murdock. My name is Karen Page, please come in!” She reaches out her hand to shake yours while she steps aside so you can enter. You shake her hand. “(y/N” you say “”(Y/N) (L/N)”. You enter the office and she closes the door again behind you.

“Please excuse Mr. Nelson and Mr. Murdock, they are not here yet but they will be here shortly.”. She walks towards the other end of the desk.

“Oh, It's fine. I'll just wait.” You follow her to the desk and take a seat opposite her.

“Oh ! I'm sorry, do you want some coffee ?” She quickly gets up.

“Oh no no. Thank you, i'm fine.” shaking your head smiling. She goes back to her seat.

“Are you a lawyer too Miss Page ?” you ask.

She shake her head laughing a little “uhm no, I help Fogg- uh Mr. Nelson and Mr. Murdock with the paperwork. You could say i'm their secretary. And please, call me Karen.”

“Oh, okay Karen. I'm guessing this law firm is pretty new?” You think back about the paper on the door.

She nods nervously “Yes, we are pretty new. But I can assure you that they are amazing at what they do. They are the most honest and kind lawyers i've ever met. They helped me win my case a while back. So, do you live here in Hell's Kitchen? “.

“ Born and raised. And you ?”

“I moved here a couple of months ago. I met Foggy and Matt not long after.”

“ Foggy and Matt ? Are they your friends or ?..”

“Oh! Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock. And yes I consider them my friends, good friends actually, I owe them. “ You nod, suddenly hearing two male voices coming closer. Karen looks up towards the door.

“Oh, I think that's them !”

 


End file.
